


Nothing Can Take You Away From Me (Except For Me)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, I'm so sorry, I-, MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Keith is given orders. He has to follow them, right?
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 2





	Nothing Can Take You Away From Me (Except For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Keith held the weapon like he was completely disgusted by it. Which he was. If he was using it for anything else except for its purpose, he would cherish it.

He couldn't believe he was ready to go through with this. He pulled his black hood on and took his place in the pilot's seat. He had tracked the castle and was on his way there. 

He pulled up beside it and slowly he made his way to the front of it.

"Keith?" Pidge asked herself groggily. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. "Keith!" She was suddenly more aware. She opened the back of the castle and let him in. She ran into his arms, then pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. "How could you leave me like that? Leave us?"

Keith flinched, but didn't answer her question. He just looked at his feet and spoke, his voice having a weird edge to it. "Where's Lance?"

"H-he's probably asleep. It's like past midnight."

Keith just turned down the hall and made his way to Lance's room. He knocked once. Twice. Three times before he finally opened the door, rubbing at his eyes and stretching. "Listen Pidge, I told you, no more mi-" Lance's eyes grew wide then blinked a few times. "K-Keith?"

Keith's voice caught in his throat. "Hey, Lance."

"What are you doing here?" Lance's eyes and tone quickly grew with fury and anger. He slowly backed Keith up. "Why would you leave us? How could you leave us? You didn't even say goodbye!"

Keith's back hit the wall and he gulped. He wasn't expecting this reaction.

Lance kept yelling and tears were falling, there were even moments when Keith had to catch his fist. Keith now held his fist and Lance's energy was gone, his face was streaked with tears, and he gave up fighting. He cried some more and fell into Keith's arms.

Keith held the blue paladin until he calmed down. It wasn't until Keith laid him on the bed that he realized he had fallen asleep. He stepped away from the bed and examined Lance's face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He quietly exited the room and made his way to his own.

He flopped down on the bed, slouched over, and pulled the weapon out of his waistband. He held it with caution as he turned it over in his hands. He caught a reflection of himself in his metal door, and his eyes were yellow--pure yellow--and he wore an evil grin. But he shook his head and turned to his old self.

After hours of just staring up at the ceiling, he eventually fell asleep, only to be woken up, what felt like only moments later, by a knock on his door. He opened it and it was Shiro. "Shiro," Keith addressed.

"Keith. What happened?"

Keith averted his eyes and flinched slightly at the question.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, just don't leave us again." He gave a small smile and left.

As he stood in his doorway, thinking, he realized just how hard it would be to pull this off the longer he waited. He decided to just get it over with. He made his way to Lance's room again, only to find the door open. 

Lance was on his bed, his hands covering his face as he sobbed quietly.

He looked up after a while and was surprised to see Keith. "K-Keith. What are you doing here?" He stood up hastily.

Keith's voice came off raspy. "Something I should've done a long time ago." He cupped his cheek and kissed him roughly, refusing to break away as he brought his other hand, that held the weapon up to the back of Lance's head, pressing the barrel of the gun into his hair.

Keith had his eyes squeezed shut as some tears escaped, meanwhile Lance's eyes were open wide as more tears fell. He tried to talk Keith out of it but Keith's lips prevented him from doing so. He was frozen.

Keith slowly maneuvered his thumb to rest on the trigger.

On three, Keith thought to himself.

One . . .

Two . . .

. . .

Three.

His thumb slowly pushed against the trigger until he heard what he had been dreading. 

Lance's limp body fell into Keith's arms as he cried out. He gently laid him down and ran into the back of the ship to get into his fighter jet. He just sat and cried, refusing to hold anything back.

Meanwhile, Pidge was rushing to his room and breaking down, soon followed by Shiro, then Hunk, then finally Allura and Coran.

Allura hid her face in Coran's shoulder as he rubbed her back.

Shiro held Pidge's small figure against him as she had her face buried in his torso.

Hunk simply kneeled beside Lance and hung his head, slowly removing his headband and wrapping it around Lance's wrist.

And Keith.

Keith stood in his room on the Galran spaceship crying as the gun trembled in his hands and eventually dropped from his grasp. He sank to the ground and ran his hands through his hair as he cried, and cried, and cried, and cried.

A faint voice was heard from the other side of the door. "You did good, kid. You did good."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been sitting on this one for awhile. I'm so sorry
> 
> Even I cry reading this. But I have an idea! I will rewrite this and make it even MORE heartbreaking!! Doesn't that sound fun?!
> 
> Anyway, the last oneshot will be posted next week and it will mend your hearts! Hopefully anyway. I think it's one of my favorites, along with this one but this one is just so short. 
> 
> Have a good day! <3


End file.
